Never Would Have Thought
by Dreamcast girl
Summary: Leah is always complaining about imprinting, but what happens when she meets the eyes of Emily old high school sweetheart. Is he what Leah been looking for. Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is one of my new story which will be about Leah. Nothing much to say except I hope you all will enjoy it. Don't forget to check out my other story "Love in all the right places".**

**DISCLAIMER: I always wanted to own twilight but it always guarded by giant wolves and vampires. Damn!**

* * *

**Leah POV**

I knew this day was going to happen. The day I see Sam waiting at the altar. Although I was walking down the aisle I wasn't the one in white. It broke my heart when Sam left me. I hear from my pack brothers of how wonderful imprinting can be. Bullshit.

I can't help the hatred I feel for Sam and Emily but I still deeply care for them both, Jacob keeps telling me it's not anyone fault. It just happens. Once again it's bullshit.

I look to my left,Sam stands them so proudly and has a mushy, disgusting grin on his face it's almost sickening. I wonder would he have that same grin if it was me?

* * *

The wedding was over and they said their "I do's." The rest of the packs and few of the Cullens...mostly Edward, Bella, and the half breed Nessie( Jake constantly says it so much we all call her that) heads to the reception hall.

Everything flows smoothly from their first dance to eating the cake. Every one here is so damn happy. It not fair. Does nobody care about MY happiness.

"Would you like to dance Leah." I look up from my thoughts only to find Seth staring back down offering his hand. "Sure Kiddo. But don't complain if I hurt your feet."

"Haha, yeah right." My brother and I have gotten closer while in Jake's pack. We talk mostly talk about dad and random other things. We dance for a couple songs till Jacob step in.

"How ya holding up" He concernly ask me. "I'm not crying my eyes out, so I'm doing fine." I said telling the truth. I still hurt when I think about Sam, but that pain is becoming numb with the progess I made. Surprisingly I made friends with the Cullens. Mostly Rosalie, we have a connection with hating certain men. My mom has a slight influence she been happier which is rubbing off on me.

"May I cut in?" I turn to see Sam. Jacob is holding me a little tighter and growling under his breath. "Um...sure." I reluctantly let go of Jacob and went to dance with Sam.

"So Sam why the sudden niceness." I tried my best to not glare at him, but failed. "I want this night to end on a good note Leah. I know the things I have done and said may have been wrong, and I'm sorry. You may think an apoligize is not enough, but it's all I have."

I was shock by the tone of his words. A tone saying he was truly sorry. He letting go of his past and he wants me to follow his lead. "I don't know if I can Sam. You done so much damage to me. I not sure if I can be repair. It's not that easy."

"I know. But can we still be friends or packmates." His voice has no sarcasm in it, just sincerity. I sigh and lay my head on his chest "Can you give me this last moment of just us." I said.

"Alright"

He held me tighter dancing slowly. His chin resting on my head. I will cherish this moment, our last time to be like this.

The song slowly ended and we walk back to the tables. "Thank you Sam." I kiss his cheek and we walk towards Emily who was talking to a dark hair guy. Never saw him before. He smells funny though.

"Oh Leah! Sam! Come I want you to meet a old high school friend of mine." Emily wave frantically at us to come over.

When we got closer I start to see more of detail of the guy she was talking too. He look young, early 20's and ink black hair, similair to Alice. He's short.....well short to the La Push gang. He only had 2 inches on me it seems. It not normal for me to see 6'3 guys, just 6'6 and up.

"Ah Ryan I like you to meet my cousin Leah, and my husband Sam."

Ryan turn around to look at us. When I finally saw him all I knew was that things in La Push wasn't going to be the same anymore.

* * *

**Sooo. What's going to happen next. Hmm. Tell me what you think.**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks you all who review and alert. I know some are curious about what going to happen next so I'll keep this short. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, but would love to.**

* * *

**Leah POV**

As I stared into Ryan's eyes two things had just happen, one: all the wovles had gone quiet, and two was that Ryan, Emily old high school friend is now mines, or am I his? No matter which way, we are connected now.

I didn't think imprinting for me was possible, in the back of my mind I had the idea, but it was so small it could never happen. But load and behold the proof is in front of me. I'm staring at him like an idiot while all these emotion are stiring around. For a second I felt lost until I felt the reason for existing for this man in front of me.

"Are you alright."

I refocus my vision to see Ryan looking back at me concernly. "Yeah.....I...um...uh....." What the hell is wrong with me I can't even form a sentence. I try to compose myself until I could trust my voice. I think of what to say next as I stare into his beautiful amber eyes, I want to just get lost in them and...STOP IT! I'm going crazy.

"Ryan was it. Sorry about earlier, champange getting to me. I'm Leah by the way." I giggle lightly, offering my hand. When did I ever giggle. Eww.

"Yeah Ryan, Ryan Stone, Emily told me so much about you, when we were in high school. Glad to finally meet the famous Leah Clearwater." He said shaking my hand. He's glad to meet me. And is smiling at me.....damn it stupid imprinting is messing with my emotions.

I was so intune to just staring at Ryan that I didn't acknowledge Sam frozen state behind me. He probably is very surprise. Your not the only one. I lightly elbow him in the gut to snap him out of his trance.

"Oh Ryan I'm sure you want to meet Emily husband. Sam" I had to elbow him harder for him to respond. Wow he really must have been shock.

"Oh Hello....Ryan, it's nice to meet you." They shook hand with Sam gripping tightly, to tightly. If he so breaks one of Ryan's fingers, Sam is so going to face a women's hell. But I guess he not use to Emily keeping old secrets from him.

I want to keep talking to him, but can't stop staring at him. I still feel so confuse, I want to hate him for taking away my choice but feel the need to protect him at the same time. Argh! Now I feel guilty for making fun of the other and there imprinting problems.

Karma IS a bitch.

"Um so Ryan how did you and Emily meet?" I didn't care what we were talking about as long as I heard him talking.

"We actually met in 8th grade, when I move from Alaska to the Makah Tribe. Emily was the first person to talk to me even though I stood out from everyone else. We actually dated for 3 years in high school until we decided it would be best to stay friends. Looks like it worked out." He mention chuckling.

I felt a deep pain inside me when he said they dated. What if he still had feelings for her even though she married. What if he fell in love with someone else. I can't take it. I can't take all these emotion.

Atleast Sam is keeping his composure, somewhat, I saw him shake a little but calm down when he saw Emily scars.

"Would you like to dance Leah." I look back at Ryan, who was offering hand leaning into the direction of the dance floor. "Um I can't dance very well."

"Don't worry it's all in the leading." Why the hell does that sound like something Edward would say. I mentally shook myself and took his hand. I saw a glance of Edward off to the side laughing under his breath. Bastard. And he laugh even harder.

Dancing with Ryan felt weird I couldn't stop staring at him or his feet.

"So Leah what do you do?" He ask. We continue to dance slowly.

"I don't know." Way to go Leah, you had to give a stupid answer.

Ryan chuckle for a bit. I'm starting to like that sound.

"I meant where do you work at." He told me. His eyes held laughter, maybe he was entertain with my stupidity.

"Well right now I'm unemployed, I'm very busy with volunteer work."

"Really what are you volunteering for?" Ryan continue to keep us in a slow rythmn make me more in trance. I was starting to forget where we were.

"Um.....well. It's...." Shit I don't want to explain to him my secret now. Come on Leah think. "I work for the FPA, Forest Protection Association **(AN: I'm not even sure if that's a real place. XD)** we run in the forest and make sure there no danger. I guess you can call us forest protectors." Forest Protectors, what am I two? Well he seem to buy it even if it was somewhat true, I just left out the part where we turn into giant wolves and have tree smashing, ear-splitting fights.

"That's volunteering sounds like a well paid job to me, what happen if you guys get hurt by bear or a wolf." Oh you have no idea. "I mean you got to have some insurance."

"Nope this is strictly a volunteer work." I wish it was. "It's not for the faint hearted." We dance some more until the room began to empty out, guest and family were leaving.

"I guess I better head out soon, if I want to catch a good Taxi." His words broke me from my silence.

"Don't go!" I yelled. "I mean don't leave it was just getting fun...but if you do I can get you a ride." I offered. Please take, please take.

"Really, that would be appriciated, it'll save me some money to."

"Okay let me just do something really fast." I let go and went over to Jacob who was about to leave the Cullens. Tonight I had an allnight patrol hopefully he's in a good mood. "Jacob!"

Jacob turn around giving me an annoying 'what' look. Well here goes the begging. "Jacob as your beta and right hand....person I was wondering if I could possible, maybe, hopefully, if it's not to much trouble..."

"Just get to the point Leah!" He yelled.

"Can I have the night off. Please I told Ryan I give him a ride." I pathectically pleading.

"So that's his name....wait so you did imprint, I thought Embry was seeing things." He was thinking for a minute. "Fine your off."

Yes!"Oh Thank you, thank you." I said bouncing up and down hugging Jacob who cough. "Sorry couldn't contain my excited."

"Yeah just don't do that again." He said picking up Nessie, and I swore I heard 'imprint Leah is creepy.' Well so are you. Pedophile.

"So are you ready." It was my favorite voice. I turn around to see Ryan who was carring a small camera bag.

"Yeah I'm ready." We said goodbyes to Emily and Sam and left the reception hall. Tonight is going to be very interesting.

* * *

**AN: So you know what happen. This chapter is longer than last. Leah a bit OOC but that just imprinting messing with her brain. I might do Ryan POV in the future. So look out for that.**

**Don't forget to drop a review, I love reviews. Virtual cookies and cake for everyone who reivews. XD**

**D.G. signing out**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the long wait I been working on two stories so I might not update as fast enough but I will try. Thank you to all who review, it was nice to make virtual cake and cookies. But cake taste best. **

**Anyway I will stop rambling and give you chapter 3, it's a surprise.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Leah(she to tempermental) but Ryan will always be mine (haha Leah)**

* * *

**RyanPOV**

It was a beautiful day again, hot but not burning, a slight wind from the west where water splash, there wasn't a cloud in the sky normal weather for Los Angeles**.(AN: I'm not a weather man and I don't live in LA so don't know what the real weather there is) **I was about to take a photograph of a sleeping fox when my phone rang.

"Hello." I ask into the phone, it took a few second before anyone answer.

"Hello Ryan, this is Ameila, Emily's mother." A sweet voice came though my phone.

"Mrs Young it's nice to hear you again. It been a long time." I said, I haven't heard from the Young's since I went to college a few years ago. They were a nice family. I mostly went over there house a lot to eat Emily's cooking. Sometimes I wouldn't be the only one. Her cousin um Le..something Clearwater always showed up on weekend. "So how Emily, Ameila"

"Thats what I wanted to talk about." She said. A million thought ran through me mind,was she okay did she get hurt again. I remember some of my old high school classmates told me she was attack by a bear....or was it a wolf? I can't remember.

"Is she alright."

Ameila chuckle a little before responding back "She's find I want to tell you she getting married. Her and her fiancee been pushing the date so many times but it final now. I actually call to see if you want to come, I want it to be a surprise she hasn't see you in 3 years."

"Of course I would love to come when is it." After all these years Emily had found someone important to her. I wonder who it is?

"Its two weeks from today. Can you make it. Or will you be working." She said, two weeks from today was the art show, but if I'd hurry I might make the reception at least.

"I'll do my best to come Ameila, but if not tell Emily my best wishes."

"Will do. Bye." I hung up after that.

**Two Weeks Later**

"Ryan your work is so wonderful, never seen a piece of art that lively."

"Than you Mr. Fullman, and to everyone else who came to this the art show. Donations are starting now. But if you'll excuse me I have somewhere to go. Bye" I said. I never rush out of a art show like that. Hope my boss didn't know.

I ran as fast as I could to the garage and got in my Mustang GT**(picture of profile)** and floor it. "Shit he got me 15 minutes behind schedule."10 minutes later I reach the community center where the reception was being held. I wonder in the shadow until I saw Emily, she was dancing with her husband I guess.

I took a once look over. He look like he on major steroids. What the hell! There song came to an end when Emily went to get a drink. Here's my chance.

"Emily?" She froze in mid-drink and look at me. She look so much different, older from what I last saw her but the scars that shape half her face into a frown made her really different.

Before I finish my analyzing I was jump on.

"Ryan....how...oh my...god..it's been so long. How did you....I'm..."

I silence her with my hand. "Relax Em, you mom call me. She wanted me to surprise you. But I just got him from a Art Show, so I miss the wedding. Who the lucky guy?"

"You mean Sam, you got to meet him. He so sweet, and kind. He still cares for me even after what happen with my scars and everything. "

"Hang on, slow down, your talkng to fast." I said chuckling.

"Sorry, but I really want you to meet him. Hang on let me get him." She went to call for them. I saw Steriods again but with a dark skin girl at his side. Not a girl, but a women. A nice one at that.

She was looking me up and down. But Steriods wouldn't stop glaring at me.

"Ah Ryan I like you to meet my cousin Leah, and my husband Sam."

I turn to look at them when "Leah" froze. Steriods friends all got quiet. It was odd, like they were in shock. When I look back to Leah eyes she wouldn't stop staring at me. Take a picture it last longer.

"Are you alright" I ask. She begin to stutter but stop and compose herself.

"Ryan was it. Sorry about earlier, champange getting to me. I'm Leah by the way." She giggle. Leah seem to be uncomfortable yet very attractive.

"Yeah Ryan, Ryan Stone, Emily told me so much about you, when we were in high school. Glad to finally meet the famous Leah Clearwater." She offer her hand and I shook it. She couldn't keep this grin off her face. But I like it.

She introduce me to Steriods, he didn't take to kindly to me. When I shook his hand it was very warm. Too warm. He had a very strong grip it kinda hurt. But if looks can kill Leah would be charge for his murder.

"Um so Ryan how did you and Emily meet?" Leah ask. I told her the basic, how we meet, what happen between and blah blah blah. She look hurt when I said Emily and I dated for while. It wasn't much, we did what we usually did. Hangout, watch movies. Except that we would kiss and make out time to time. But we had to end when I got accepted into college. We only treated each other like friends anyway. So it never got awkward. She was only a junior when we broke up. I didn't want her to have a long distance relationship in her senior year.

Leah look really upset, it hurt for some reason to see her like that.

"Would you like to dance Leah." I offered. She looked taken back until she accuse she couldn't dance. "Don't worry it's all in the leading."

We dance for awhile talking about what she did. I never heard of the Forest Protection Association what if someone got hurt. Working in the forest isn't the greatest idea. Things could happen.

It was getting late and I need to leave before night came. "I guess I better head out soon, if I want to catch a good Taxi" I lied.

"Don't go!" Leah yelled. "I mean don't leave it was just getting fun...but if you do I can get you a ride." I thought for a minute and agreed, anything to get home soon. I'll get my car in the morning. She left to talk to one of Steriods friends who was carrying a toddler. But the toddler wasn't the thing I notice. Her family was. Before I notice anything else. Leah came back. We said goodbye to Emily who were heading off to there honeymoon.

At of all the guest that came, I knew that 2 of them were vampires.

* * *

**AN: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! Don't kill me, but I have a fetish with cliffhanger. I also know I made grammatical mistakes a lot. But things are starting to get somewhere. I will try to update faster, but if I don't, don't worry I have not given up on this story. **

**Anyhow REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: wow i didn't think i would be away this long. sorry for those who waited and wanted to know. i had a lot of trouble with my computer and random other school and life issue plus a bizzare writers block which not very fun having. but fear not I'm back. and will make this chapter extra long. It is not edited sorry so I hope you can make do for now. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER : PLEASE DO NOT THROW THINGS AT ME, NOT OWNING TWILIGHT IS HARD ENOUGH.**

* * *

**Leah POV**

I can't believe I'm in this situation! How did this happen. First I get all piss at my ex-boyfriend/ best friend cousin wedding and then bump into my imprint who needs a ride home to Seattle. Great. The first 15 minutes was excruciating slience until I turn the radio on.

"So Ryan what do you do exactly." I ask trying to start a conversation.

"I'm a photagrapher, I take pictures that are feature in the National Geographic magazines." He said happily. I never seen somone so happy to take picture of animals. I wonder if I tell him my secret would he make me pose my tail for him. "That must be exciting."

"It is, especially when I take pictures of the wolves they always stay calm for me to take a snap shot." He kept going on mention all the animals he seen the places he visit in the country. He was so happy.

"It's really cool when I do it. I feel like I go to another place where reality troubles don't bother me....where I feel like I don't have to run. " He whisper the after part. What's he's running from?

"Anyway enough about me what about you." Ryan ask. His voice was so gently. Ugh. When did I turn into a romancist.

"Uh...well I have a little brother you probably saw hanging out with his friends, and my mother Sue Clearwater. My Dad died last year so it's just my mom, Seth, and me." He nod his head in a understaing manner. But the expression on his face gave away more. It looked pain, like he knew exactly what it was like to lose a family member. Maybe his dad died a long ago too. Not that I wish that. I told him about my high school life even the part when Sam left me. Not why though. As I continue to drive and tell my story he listen. Through all the pains and happiness. He still listen.

All to soon he was giving me the direction for his drive way and sadness seep over me.

"Thanks for the ride Leah." He said getting out the car. My arm reach out and grab onto his arm. He look back in surprise.

"Sorry it's the wine." I had quickly made an excuse. And a stupid one. But he still laugh at it.

"That's okay, hey if ever need someone to talk to give me a call." He wrote a number on a empty peice of paper and handed it to me. I would make sure to memorize it. "Bye" And he walk back into the house. I pull back and headed for La Push. Maybe I would patrol just to relax my mind. It already in an asylum state.

I park the car outside the house and dash to the woods. I didn't care about the dress I won't wear it ever again as it rips to shread. The thick fur replaces my skin as I run in the night.

"_I thought you were taking the night off Leah." _I heard the thought immediatly. Jacob. I'm surprise he wasn't at home babysitting.

_"Nessie and I got into an agruement on our way home. So I just phase to clear my thoughts to." _Woooooooow. How sad

_"But she only 3 supposely. How can you get into a agruement with a 3 year old!_

_We were talking about her favorite movie and then she gets upset and I freak out. Next then you know she didn't want to see me." _He explain.

_"Your a sad, sad man."_ I continue to run when Jacob became alarm.

_"There's a unfamilair scent here." _He said

_"Is it a vampire" _

_"i don't think so. It doesn't have a sweet sickly smell to it. We should alarm the Cullens." _He ripped out loud howl in the directions of the bloodsuckers house.

_"We should track it down."_ I said. I was starting to feel uncomfortable with an unfamilair scent in the area. What if it is a vampire or even a newborn. Maybe somebody is making another army. When I thought, Damn it. Ryan lives in Seattle. If he gets attack, I'll...."

_"Leah calm down. He fine. But it really doesn't smell like a vampire. It.....It smells like one of us. But different."_

_"Great that makes me feel all warm inside." _I snarled. Is this what all the other wolves felt like when there imprint was vunerable to enemy we still couldn't find.

_"Go home Leah I'll assemble the pack and the Cullens tomorrow to find this thing. _

_"Fine."_ I phase back and walk back to my house through the forest. Once in my room I change into some shorts and tank top and sleep the night away.

* * *

I awoke to a loud bang on my door. "Leah get up there's a council meeting." Seth said. I groan and slowly got up. Every since I've been phasing my mornings have become crappy.

"I'm coming." I refesh and jump out my second story window and broke into a run. It didn't take long to get to the community center which doubles as a council house, since the original one got torn up by Paul and Jared a long time ago. Everyone eyes turn to us since we were the last ones there.

Both Sam and Jacob packs were there along with some of the Cullens. "I call this meeting to discuss something Leah and I found yestarday. We came across a scent not like another. It wasn't vampire but it smell closed to us, but not us. Has anyone find something similiar?"

I scan the room most people were shaking their head no while the physic was looking in the future or something. Whatever this thing is I hope we figure it out soon.

* * *

**AN: Okay I know I haven't update in a long time. This is part 1 of the new "event" so sorry if it kinda got cut off. I hope i explain enough for you for now and will try my best to update soon with summer coming up. Don't forget to leave a REVIEW IF YOU REVIEW IT MAKE ME EXTRA HAPPY. happiness means longer chapters.**

**Are there any reviewers left?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm back. So sorry it took so long to update. But since it summer. I hope to make more chapter. But while I'm updating this story I also about to make another story and try to make a schedule for them if I have the time which I do. I'll try to make my chapters longer . But anyhow here Never Would Have Thought. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRES, WEREWOLVES, OR TWILIGHT. WISHING WELLS LIE!!!**

* * *

**LPOV**

The meeting continue on with more question ask than answer. It didn't help that the physic couldn't see it. A couples minutes late we all left. My mind has been running all day I can barely think straight. Ryan. I wonder whats he up to.

Without another second I ran into the wood running. I ran all the way to the border of La Push and Makah tribe before I strip and phase. I think this has to be the first time I'm thankful to be a werewolf and the fastest. Goodbye road congestion.

I ran through the forest going faster than ever. Already seeing the edge of Seattle after a 30 minute run. It was then that I caught the scent from the other night. Great it is in Seattle. But I was getting closer to Ryan house when I slowed down. It look different in the daylight. It was about the size of Sam and Emily house only more modern. I walk around in the backyard still hidden by the woods. I cocked my ear to the house to see if he was home.

After a few minutes of silence I turn around dissapointed. I had taken two steps when his front door open. I heard him set something down. Keys? I didn't know he had a car. And how did he get his car. I phase back and snuck to the front of the house. I hope me poping out of nowhere won't freak him out.

I quietly walk up and knock on the door. Maybe I should leave. What if he didn't want to see me after last night, what if...oh shut up brain.! I took another calm breath and try to relax. Key word try. After a few ruffling inside I heard him open the door. What I didn't expect was that the he was a she.

"Hello"

"Hi" I said trying to surpess a growl. Who was this bitch opening RYAN's door and say hello. "Is Ryan here." I ask trying to calm down and not rip her fake face off.

"Yes please come in. He in the shower at the moment so you have to wait." She said, trying to act all....holy shit he in the shower! Many thought I shouldn't be thinking were coming in my mind. I defenitly got to keep that from the pack. I walk down a hall into a room which I guess was the living room. Barbie 2( Blondie vamp being barbie 1.) was walking into another room. Why was I getting work up maybe she a friend....or his girlfriend. I let out a very low growl. Damn it. I need to relax.

I heard the shower go off and a door opening. Damn. My imprint is a floor above me possibly naked and.....ugh. I need to see a therapist.

After what seem to be a hour was actually a couple minutes Ryan came coming down in a black button shirt and cut off jeans. Huh?

"Leah! What are you doing here." He ask with a smile. I couldn't help but smile myself.

"I just wanted to visit you, see how you were doing." I told him giggling at the end. I am really starting to get pathetic.

He chuckle at my comment. "But you saw me yesterday. Come on I want you to meet someone." He grab my hand and drag me through his house. His hand was soft but also a little rough. But it felt very nice. I wanted to hold all the time. But my fantasy were interupting when we enter into what was the kitchen. I saw Barbie 2 standing around the counter.

"Leah, I like you to me Kayla, though I'm sure you already met. She my supervisor, she came over to have breakfast. You can join us if you like." Ryan offer.

I took a breath I didnt even know I was holding. So she a co-worker, I was all ready for a bitch fight. "Yes we met when I was coming in. But it would nice to join you for breakfast." I said.

Throughout the breakfast I couldn't stop staring at Ryan, but I was also glaring at his supervisor who kept shrinking from my glare. Good, atleast she won't challenge me.

Surprisingly Ryan cook the food, being the perfect host. It was close to Emily food, and that hard. Barbie left a little later saying she had to meet someone else. I think she just wanted to get away from me afraid I was going to bit her. Though that did seem tempting.

"Hey Leah, I'm free the hold day do you want to do something?" he ask out of the blue. A whole day with him. No pack interuption. I won't have to worry about that mysterious scent since he with me to protect him. Let me way my options. A day alone, or a day with Ryan.

"Sure I'll go."

* * *

**AN: SO SORRY I BEEN AWAY. BUT SUMMER HERE. THERE DAY OR "DATE" WOULD BE NEXT CHAPTER. DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY GARRETT AND KATE STORY "LOVE IN ALL THE RIGHT PLACES"**

**PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE THEM. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I honestly didn't think I would have a busy summer but I do. I actually had a idea for a new story but still need to finish my Garrett and Kate story which I will. Since school is back up I'll make sure to update whenever I can hopefully within a every 2 weeks period. But no promises. Anyway onto there date.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT **

* * *

**LPOV**

I don't really get nervous with events like this but things can change. We were driving around in his mustang**(pics on the profile)** which must have taken some money.

"So, Leah any specific place you want to go to. I know there a carnival running near the mall. Wanna go there." Ryan ask me. Anywhere with you would be heaven. Ugh imprinting defenitly screw your mind to a wuss.

"Doesn't matter to me. We can go." I replied. He change his direction and started for the carnival. The last time I went to a carvinal, Sam and I were celebrating one of our anniversity. Sam. It was the first time I thought off him since I imprinted. I really didn't care about what he did now. He wasn't my alpha and I wasn't wasting my life thinking about him. I'm actually happy not wasting my time worrying about him, he's Emily problem now.

"Leah were here." I snap back from my thought to realize he had already park. We got out and started walking to the entrance. I saw from the distance a huge ferris wheel and some smaller rides. It was a fairly good size place actually. We got our tickets and walk around.

"Any ride your interesting in Leah." Ryan ask me. I found some terror rides and a average roller coaster that seem intersting. But if he wasn't into that kind of stuff then I won't go.

"They have a roller coaster." His eyes lit up when I decided and quickly got in line. We were waiting 3 mintues in when it click. Was this a real date. If it was I would be in heaven again. I only met him yesterday though. I started to freak out, but quickly calm my nerve. He never really ask me. Im a wolf that never should have existed. I need to relax all this thinking will annoy the pack. "So Ryan do you really like roller coasters." I ask him.

"Yeah, I like the speed and drops. It really make you going. They improve from the seventi....several the other day." He said catching himself and chuckling. "Come on it's our turn.

"Okay." But that all I could say. Was he going to say seventies. He wasn't even a twinkle in the sky. There was something about him that was up. And I'm going to find out.

**RPOV **

The carnival was great. I can't believe Leah rode terror rides. I laugh a bit thinking back. I rememeber a long time ago Emily would make her ride them and she would come off the ride terrified and crying. And at that time I would want to hold her.....to tell her it's okay. But she eventually move on an ate some cotten candy. It's been awhile since that times. My memories are coming back slowly. I wondering if Leah would wear off to.

But that might be bad. Coming here could be bad. I finally found the peace and I don't want it to leave yet. But maybe, just maybe if she ever wants to see me again after this I will tell her. I will tell her everything.

**LPOV**

I was coming home after the "date" from the carnival. Sigh. That sum of this day in one word. Wow. Well it better than wow but still. It was so exciting. After the roller coaster everything seem to go smooth from there. We walk around some more and ate. It was hilarious when soda came out of Ryan nose after I told him some blonde jokes I'll be telling Jake.

When we were eating I was afraid he would be disgusted but how much food I consume. But he ate around the same amount. Geez, does he have anything to eat in his house. To the people around we ate like a pack of wolves. Well I was the wolf. When is was getting twilight he told me he had something to do at night. So we had to part. It was painful but I knew I could just see him when he goes to bed. Well....

"_Were is your head going Leah_." I was so distracted that I didn't notice Embry and Seth phase.

"_My head going nowhere. It's perfectly find._" In a way. _"Find anything new."_I ask. I just wanted them to stop buggin me.

_"Nothing unusual. But I hear La Push is getting some new resident. A guy and his daughter." _Seth

"_Whatever I going to bed I had a long day."_ I told them thinking a little about the carnival and Ryan.

"_Who he's." _Seth

_"Huh. That was Ryan. Remember he was at Sam wedding yesterday."_

_"No he wasn't."Seth_

_"Embry! You were standing right next to him at one point. Weren't you."_

_"No Leah. I never saw him before." Embry_

_"What." _

* * *

**AN: Ok so I know I took forever and it's not that long. But I see that I rather update faster than have you guys wait longer. **

**Don't forger to REVIEW. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO REVIEW. GET THE WOLF COOKIE. THEY COME IN INDIVIDUAL FLAVORS.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, I know I haven't update in a while, but I will finish the story. I do not know when there are a lot of things in my life that needs attention. But I will come back someday. Hopefully soon.

Thank You : Dreamcast Girl


	8. I'm Back

Sorry for the long wait. I had mutliple family deaths back to back, and its been awhile dealing with it. I will update both stories sometime this week. if there anyone still wanting to read this story, bear with me im working on it. Thank you for your patience and understanding.

Dreamcast Girl


	9. Long Time Huh?

So uh hi, long time no see. I can't believe it has been this long since I saw this story.

I've notice the reviews and PM's asking me to come back or continue this story, don't give up and message like that. And from the bottom of my heart truly thank you for the reviews.

It is quite a pep peeve of mine when people don't finish stories, however; I unfortunately don't know if I will ever complete my stories. Honestly I don't even know where I left off, or what I would do. I reread some of what I wrote, and goodness gracious it was terrible XD. Grammatically I guess.

Once again I truly appreciate the support this story got but I don't have the drive to write for Twilight anymore. I had started writing the story when the 4th book first came out, and though I am still a fan, I am not as huge as one as use to be nor have I seen much of the series lately. And if I were to put my lack of fandom aside to finish, I feel as if my story would not have any heart to it. It saddens me that I must abandon this project. Thank you all who stuck by, once again I am terribly sorry.

However, I have not given up writing at all, maybe someday I will write another fanfic, perhaps soon or maybe a few months from now. And who knows maybe the drive may hit me again.

From Dreamcast girl, Until next time :)


End file.
